Fluff 'n' Stuff
by niightowl
Summary: Hey. I'm a normal fangirl. I love my OTP, and writing random short one shots. They go together like chalk and- I mean, vanilla and chocolate! Hence, this collection of stories. Inside, you'll find short Lukesse one shots, along with other collections of ships, and maybe interesting tidbits. Please enjoy!
1. Swings

**Cover is by me. (I was too lazy to do anything creative with the title since all my creativity was drained in making the art #excuse Also, this isn't a strictly serious piece, so there's that.)**

 **Yo yo yo, 'SUP MY PEEPS? Shadow who Speaks here (Formerly Meow Shadow for all my fans. (whoamikiddinghere))**

 **Yes. I know I should be working on Playing God and I Hate You, I Love You. But I just had to write this. I am a huge fangirl shipper at heart, and I have my dear OTP :") I DO NOT CARE IF YOU HATE THIS. You no like, you no read. Besides. I've got some more ships and scenes up my sleeve. Be patient.**

 **Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention this is set in a Highschool AU.**

 **Jesse: 2nd F!Jesse**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jesse sat on a swing set in the park. Her dark brown hair hung into her brooding caramel eyes as she watched her feet go back... and forth... and back... and forth.

Normally, she'd be back with Axel and Olivia at the diner in town, probably laughing over something stupid one of them had said or done this week. But not today. Today she'd hit an all-time low. She'd flunked a history quiz. Aiden and his "Blaze Rods" (seriously, who names their gang after some flying monster?!) wouldn't stop rubbing it in that she wasn't popular or pretty or smart or whatever. Jesse didn't fail her classes, but she didn't get outstanding grades; she was a student. Just that- an average student. She closed her eyes as her heart twisted with a pang of grief when she remembered.

And then there was that depression that came and went. It all started with Reuben's death a few months ago. He was killed when he ran out onto the road during what was supposed to be a simple game of fetch. And a stupid drunk driver just had to be driving by on that exact street. How stereotypical. Jesse hadn't recovered from his death, just learned to plaster on a convincing smile when someone asked her about it and give some answer that covered the hurt. Then that time the sadness hit hard when no one asked her to the spring dance, and she came up with a lame excuse for not showing up like her English teacher had assigned her an additional essay or something like that. She was sure that no one was going to ask her out this year, anyways. She wasn't exactly part of a popular clique or considered herself what anyone would actually call pretty like some of the other girls. Jesse sighed as she faced the realization that had kept her awake for many nights- she was some unnoticed girl that floated around the halls at school.

She pumped her legs like she could kick away the pain. It probably didn't help that she didn't like to tell anyone about her hurt, but she didn't care. Listening to the chains squeal and her feet dragging on bark chips was almost therapeutic for her. Otherwise, it was silent. It was getting late, so all the elementary or middle school kids were home, eating dinner or something. Axel and Olivia were probably going to start wondering about her. They hit the local diner every Friday night to celebrate another week of surviving high school. But Jesse pushed the thought away; not caring about what anyone thought anymore. She was 18 for crying out loud. Legally an adult. Ready to make her own decisions.

Yeah, right.

Being an adult meant that now, when she screwed up her life, she'd be the one that had to take the blame. And that her screwing up her life could have consequences. SERIOUS consequences.

Jesse was lost in thought when crunching steps came from behind her. When they stopped, she muttered something along the lines of, "Yeah, 'Liv. I'm okay, just leave me alone."

There was a rather stunned silence.

"I- uh-" Jesse's head snapped up and she looked over her shoulder. Blond hair, fair skin, blue eyes, signature leather jacket and burgundy-striped white shirt paired with jeans- definitely not Olivia.

"Oh! Oh, uh, Lukas. I-I thought you were-" She shook her head, "Never mind."

Awkward silence.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lukas asked in that careful way that had, all those years ago, made Jesse cautious around him. He was nice- too nice, she'd figured, until Jesse learned that he was one of those rare people in the world that were nice to pretty much everyone most of the time.

She just picked that smile from her collection. The one that was a faked carefree smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Really? You don't seem like it." Jesse made a mental note as she dropped the grin. Carefree smiles don't work when you feel like you're lower than bedrock.

She sighed, "I don't know. It's been a pretty lousy day." He started pushing her, gently. Surprised, she didn't resist, but just let her legs hang loose, letting her body just go with the flow.

More silence. Push. Swing. Push. Swing.

He finally broke the pause. "Do you want to talk about it or-?" She debated mentally. Lukas was a good friend. They'd been cool since they were sophomores, and more friendly junior year. She'd even considered dating him a few times senior year, this year, but dismissed the idea. Freshman year- not so much. They had a lot of fights and clashes before Lukas decided to hang with Jesse's gang and drop leading the Ocelots over to Aiden. The Jerk King.

"I'd rather not."

"Oh. Cool."

"It's just that, I don't understand what Aiden's deal is!" Jesse fumed, pumping her legs, "He such a-" she took a deep breath, clenching her teeth in a grim smile. Lukas just shrugged as he leaned on the metal structure of the swing set.

"Aiden's got his own problems," he said, looking away.

"I just wish he and his jerks would leave me alone! I mean, it's not my fault I'm this way." She lowered her gaze to her worn gray sneakers. Her Friday sneakers. "Is it?" she whispered almost inaudibly.

"No! Jesse, don't beat yourself up. You're fine, just the way you are. Swear."

Jesse smiled at her feet. "Thanks, Lukas."

"Mmmm. Do want to go hang at my place tonight or something?" Jesse stopped all efforts of swinging to stare at him. "I-I mean, we could- grab some pizza or something. Unless you have other plans..." he trailed off.

"Uhh," Jesse glanced up at the sky, "I'm meeting up with Axel and Olivia at the diner. If you want to tag along, uh, I think they'll be okay with that. I mean, I'm fine with it as long as you are. I mean- Never mind what I mean." She sighed as she got off the swings and started shuffling in the direction of the diner. She stopped when she realized Lukas was not following, but instead, staring blankly at the gently rocking swing. Looking back, she called over her shoulder, "You coming with?"

He looked up, "Wha-? Oh, yeah." Lukas strode evenly over to her, a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry, just- thinking." Jesse watched as the park scenery rolled by.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she muttered, not really expecting him to listen.

"It's a beautiful night."

"Uh-huh."

"And I was kind of thinking-"

"Mmmm."

"-About the spring dance." Jesse paused for a slight second, then continued walking on, suddenly interested in what he had to say.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can-"

"Yessss," she hissed, "Whatever it is, I'll do it."

He stopped and looked at her, grinning.

"I wasn't sure if you'd say yes or not. Thanks!" He gave her a piece of paper. Folded. "Will you give this to Olivia? I kinda wanted to ask her out to the spring dance. But it's a bit hard; I don't see her that often and I haven't seen her around-"

Jesse's heart hit the floor. She looked away.

"Oh."

Lukas laughed, eyes shining with a mix of something between pity and humor, a combination she'd hate from anyone except him, clasping one of her hands in his.

"Jesse, you're kind of gullible at times, you know that?" His blue eyes searched her hazel ones, "It's for _you_."

She blinked. Felt like she was free-falling.

"I-I don't know what to say-" she started, stammering.

"Then just say yes," he said, smiling. Jesse slowly grinned, bitterness fading behind a euphoric stupor.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Mfffmmm... Feels.**

 **Anyways. Hopefully, this one won't sink like my Warriors OTP, Ashflight (IMHO Ashfur is lovable, but such an idiot for not trying to get Brambleclaw instead of Squirrelflight's dumb KITS. SHAME ASHFUR. SHAME *hits Ashfur with a broom*)**

 ***clears throat* Anyways.**

 **I WILL ACCEPT PM REQUESTS. 'Kk? K. Note: PM REQUESTS ONLY. No reviews. Reviews will be considered, but unless I absolutely love the idea, I won't do them. And I might not take all PMs. Just saying.**

 **RQTC: Did you view the solar eclipse today? How was it? :D**

 **Toodles!**

 **~Meow**


	2. Sunshine

**Warning. Contains overload of feels.**

 **You know I call this (soon-to-be) collection of Fluff 'n' Stuff? Well, this is kind of the "'n' Stuff" part. You have been warned.**

* * *

Jesse panted as he worked his sword arm, furiously brushing the hair out of his eyes as he skewered another zombie. His heart pounded as he circled a skeleton, green eyes desperately trying to find a way to take advantage of an unguarded opening. It swung 'round, bow in hand, and attempted to shoot. Dodging, he hacked at the bony legs, but his exhausted arms screamed in protest, causing his iron sword to clatter uselessly to the ground and miss his mark. The sockets of the eyes mocked him, taunted him, dared him to try again and fail.

With a wild yell, he leaped up and made a furious thrust. Missing again, Jesse tried again and again to defeat his adversary, but he was tired and the sweat slowly dripping down his forehead stung his eyes. Every time he lunged, the bones jumped out of the way, and attempted another shot. Jesse had gotten in a few blows, but an arrow in his arm left him hissing and unable to further exploit his chance.

Finally. The opening he'd been waiting for. He raised his sword with both hands, arms trembling from exertion. Focus, focus, focus, was chanting inside his head, and time had slowed down. His name shattered his concentration, and he let his guard down for one second. One dangerous second.

"Jesse!"

A feeling like fire exploded in his middle, and he looked down, dazed at the feathered shaft that had somehow managed to get its way there. With a shout, Petra cut down the skeleton while its back was turned, the look of a hard-fought battle in her eyes. Jesse, trembling, managed to sit down, the pain searing. The world was swirling and making him feel dizzy, so he shut his eyes. Strong arms lifted him up, and he looked up to see the hazel gaze of Petra. He smiled for the merest second.

"Hey, Petra."

"Jesse," she choked, "I'm- so- sorry. We should have stayed together. If I was here…"

"No, don't-"

"Don't talk. Please." She lay down on the grass and cradled him in her arms. "I-" Petra fell silent, and they stayed there, on the grass, under the glow of the full moon. The trees, which had been whispering with the night breeze, had fallen silent. She brushed the thick brown hair out of his green eyes, which glinted back at her mischievously. He grinned.

"You know," Jesse whispered, "If this wasn't so serious, it might be romantic."

"Shut up," Petra returned gruffly. Jesse chuckled.

"There's the Petra we all know and love."

"Jesse, please. Stop talking. Really. You're only wasting your breath. And I can't take you back. Not to them- You'll- Olivia-"

"Olivia- can't… do anything. She couldn't even- fix her arm… up right. Please, leave me here."

"But they deserve to know-"

"Petra… I'm- not going to- make it."

"Jesse." Staying unmoving for a time, they looked into each other's eyes. After a bit, Petra looked away and started muttering something. Jesse strained his ears, and picked up the strains of a childhood song he'd never thought he'd catch her singing.

"You- are my… sunshine. My only- sunshine," she mumbled haltingly, "You make- me… ha-ppy, when skies… are- gray." She paused, seemingly overcome with either embarrassment or emotion. "You'll never- know… dear… how much I- love- you. Please don't take- my- sunshine- away." Petra looked down at him, cheeks flushed. She ran her fingers through his hair hesitatingly, then closed her eyes, "You'll… never… know, dear… how much I- love. You. Please don't take- my sunshine- away."

"That- was… beautiful." He reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks." Jesse started humming quietly, then softly repeated the words. She rocked back and forth, a nervous habit she'd somehow picked up over the years. The stars looked down on them, winking and whispering softly in their ethereal voices. Jesse looked up at them, mouthing the words he'd always wanted to say but never found the right time or place to.

"You'll never know- dear. How much-" he coughed, then stiffened from the pain, "I love you. Petra." His vision darkened. Shaking his head to clear away the black clouds at the edges of his sight, he whispered again. "How much… I. Love. You." The spots ate away at his consciousness.

"Please- don't take. My sunshine… Away."

He smiled one last time, and let the blackness overcome him.

* * *

 **Yeh. I saw this writing prompt on Pinterest and I just had to write it. It turned out a little short for my taste, thou :T And I'm surprised that this actually got more attention than my Warriors fanfic. Welp, goes to show that I'm totally clueless as to what people want xD**

 **RQTCA: What MC:SM ship is your OTP? or nearly, anyways?**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Gamerwhogames (Guest): Nice! And I'm glad you enjoyed this ^^**

 **CameronXTheXGamer: Fun!**

 **TheAmberShadow (Guest): Why thank you! And yeah, kinda surprised me, too (don't ask me why. I have no idea.)**

 **CremeDeLaMeme (Guest): I set my alarm clock to an hour before it was supposed to happen, but woke up before. It was pretty cool, but I wish I could have seen the entire eclipsed sun. Saw most of it, tho!**

 **wildkratticusfever: xD**

 **A Random Guest (Guest, obviously :P): Ach, thanks! Fixed! And no, it's fine, I totally get you.**

 **Ciao!**


	3. Hot Chocolate

**Here's something, for once, without any mention of death. Just a fun little oneshot. It does skate around some certain topics that I wouldn't otherwise talk about, but it's not too bad... So...**

 **2nd F!Jesse as usual :D Hope you like!**

* * *

Jesse pulled her scarf over her mouth as she tromped in the café. The snowflakes fell outside, hurrying her and her friends' entry into the cozy building. She hugged her teal winter coat closer and stamped her snow-encrusted tan boots on the floor. Walking up eagerly to the counter with her friends in tow, Jesse bounced.

"Hey, dudes!" Nell called from behind the counter, leaning on it and grinning, "How's the weather?"

"It's great. Lots of snow," Lukas said, smiling. Petra brushed snow off her bandana, grumbling.

"Snow! Very unexpected." She marched to the front counter, "Hey, Nell." The blonde girl nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"'Sup?"

"Hey, I'll take the usual-"

"Same!" Lukas and Jesse called, laughing.

"Jinx!" Jesse giggled, elbowing him before gliding on to Petra's side at the counter.

Nell grinned as she wrote down the order, "Three hot chocolates, huh? It'll be ready soon."

"Put it on my tab," Jesse murmured, stretching, "I'll come next time, promise."

"Hey, sure thing! Now, why don't you go find a table to sit at. Your usual's open," Nell winked, then laughed, whisking away to get the drinks.

"Come on, Jesse," Petra tugged at her hand, "Let's go."

"Hmmm."

"Jesse, come on," Lukas patted her arm, "Let's go."

"Ugh, fiiiinne," she muttered, letting her over-enthusiastic auburn-haired friend drag her to the corner booth where they usually sat. When she sat down, Jesse lay her head in her arms, dozing slightly as Lukas and Petra chattered about their classes and the best and worst teachers and assignments. Not to mention the school gossip. Which was mostly on Petra, who, being the resident go-getter, heard just about everything. Including who was with who.

"I heard Axel was going to ask Olivia out for the prom," Petra whispered, looking to the right and the left, before leaning in closer, "Even got notes and everything."

"Don't question it," Lukas said, tapping his fingers on the table, "He's going to."

"Oooo, nice…" Jesse moaned, looking up.

"Cut down on the noise, please? I've got a headache."

Petra opened her mouth, then closed it and looked concerned, "Are you coming down with something?"

"Nah, just- tired. Very tired, that's all, hmm." She lay her head down in her left elbow, dangling the other arm the edge of the table. A gentle hand caressed it, and Jesse glanced up at Lukas, who gave her a slight smile. Grinning, she buried her face in her elbow again, dozing off. The sharp clanking of ceramic against the wooden table jolted her from her dreamland. Nell smiled at them quickly before bustling off to serve another table.

Jesse reached for her mug, sitting up and stiffening. "Ahhhh," she hissed, "That hurts…" She drew the precious cup of liquid closer and took a tentative sip, smiling, "Nell always makes the best hot cocoa."

Petra, who'd been gulping down the hot chocolate, set the cup down with a clatter and swiped at her mouth with a sleeve, "AHA! A new record." Lukas rolled his eyes and took a swallow of his before setting the cup down again. "Jesse, are you sure you're fine? Have you been hanging around outside with wet hair again?"

Jesse scowled at her, "No. I'm not stupid. And besides, that was-"

"Last year," Lukas finished, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Right."

"Are you in pain or something?"

"N-no…" Petra fried her with a glare.

"Jesse. Tell the truth. Santa's watching." Jesse choked on her hot chocolate, brushing the dyed red strands of hair out of her hazel eyes. She sputtered and gasped for a few minutes, trying to regain her breath.

"S-santa? Petra…"

"I'm joking, I'm joking! But seriously. You okay?"

"I- I- well," she mumbled, looking into the cup and taking some more slow sips of the cocoa.

"Stop stalling."

"M-m-my legs are kind of," Jesse gulped down another mouthful of her drink, sorrowfully wishing that there was more than whipped cream on the bottom of the cup.

"I'm listening…" Jesse glanced at Lukas, who shrugged.

"Sore. My legs are sore."

"Uh-huh." Petra leaned her elbows on the table and propped her head up on them, "You're an active person, Jesse. Why would your legs be sore?"

Lukas and Jesse flinched. They each withdrew their hands from the other's touch. Jesse looked down at her cup, fiddling with her purity ring and blushing furiously while Lukas just looked up at the ceiling above Petra's head. Petra's amber eyes grew as wide as the rim of the cup as she looked from one to the other. Her mouth gaped.

"Y-y-you two… Jesse. You still have your ring on, d-don't you. Lukas, you swore you- You two didn't- last night- you- y-you didn't go and have-"

Jesse slammed her fist down on the table, grasping what she was going to say next and cutting her off, "PETRA! That's enough!"

Lukas blinked and stared at the redhead, "Petra! I can't believe you thought, we-" The two glanced at each other, Jesse's face burning, while a hint of a blush teased his cheeks.

"Never. Never ever in forever." Jesse held up her left hand, "See? Haven't broken my promise." She brushed her caramel hair out of her eyes again, glaring at her friend. Petra threw up her hands in surrender.

"Hey! Don't blame me!"

"I blame your dirty mind."

Petra paused, thinking of a retort, but could find none, grumbling and folding her arms, "Touché." Jesse smirked.

"Now, since you didn't go and-" They simultaneously glared at her, "Fine! Fine. But seriously. What did you do."

"It's complicated," Lukas muttered, sipping at the remainder of cocoa in his cup.

"What. Go on a date? Watch a movie together? Run a marathon to prove how much you love each other then go and-"

"Shut up," Jesse hissed, clanging her mug on the table, "Seriously. Shut it."

She shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat." Petra paused, "Really. What did you do?"

"And if we don't tell you-" Lukas trailed off, gauging the threat by her reaction. Petra smiled slowly.

"I will jump to conclusions because people can lie to their very bestest friends and tell people all about how wonderful your first-"

"Petra. You do that and I will make sure none of your classes are going to be good," Lukas growled, blue eyes flashing. Petra smirked.

"You do that, lover boy. And the whole school will hear of it. From the newest transfers to the oldest professor."

Jesse flushed, this time angrily. "You say a single wrong word about us…"

"Aw, come on. You're the cutest couple in the entire school!"

"And I will make your life hell." Petra's grin broadened.

"But yours already will be. Imagine, a good pair of churchies going and-"

Lukas sighed, slumping back in his chair, "Fine."

Petra perked up, "Mhmm?"

"Last night, Jesse and I went to the other side of town…"

"After chocolate shakes from the diner," Jesse mumbled.

"Yeah, whatever. We went to the other side of town and- went to Levitation Land." Petra choked.

"The place for kids?! What the heck?"

"And- yeah."

"Th- that's it. That's all?!" She sounded incredulous.

"Hey, I'd like to see you jump on a trampoline for three hours," Jesse muttered, toying with her hair.

Petra blinked and looked from one to the other, "That's legit."

Lukas nodded, and Jesse followed suit.

"Yeah," she mumbled, "So now, can we just kind of- you know… Drop it?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Petra muttered.

"Truce?" Lukas inquired, stretching.

"Truce."

And so they lived happily ever after.

* * *

 **Or did they?!**

 **You know me. Always with the writing prompts. I've been eyeing this particular one for a while since it "skates around the edge of the volcano gracefully, but in a funny way." But aha, headcanons in this highschool AU are kind of- yeah. A lot. Anyways. School is school. I'm working on a lot right now and might not update for a while (I don't think anyone cares though ahahaha) and this is just kind of a filler...**

 **Anyways.**

 **RQTC: Do you like writing for writing prompts? Or do you prefer to rely solely on your mind?**

 **I personally like to do both.**

 **TheAmberShadow (Guest): Aww, thanks! I almost did the same while writing, tbh... And nice! I don't really ship Aidassie,, but then again, you never know what I'll write a oneshot for next ;)**

 **TealEmpress: Thanks so much! It's always a pleasure to get a review from you. And yeee, Lukesse my biggest ship, they're so cute together imo :D**

 **ChocoDrake: Ahhahaha, thanks! I'll take that as a compliment :P Cool! I personally don't do slash ships, but it's all good.**

 **CamronXTheXGamer: Nice! :D**

 **Gamerwhogames: Ah, thanks for the suggestion. I felt like it was missing something, and went back to read it. You're right. I should probably have put more feels... Thanks for the advice!**

 **S4SH4L4SH4theGaMeR101: Heh, thanks! I'm glad you liked them! (I ship Jetra, just not as much as Lukesse)**

 **Welp, see you l8r, m8**

 **~Meow**


	4. Heartbreak

**Ummm, mindless Aidesses fluff? This actually created a headcanon for me, heh. Heh heh heh.**

 **3rd F!Jesse takes the stage here. In this eh oneshot.**

* * *

"Get your hands _off_ of her, Aiden," Jesse growled, staring at the boy with a shriveling black gaze. Olivia giggled nervously, edging away from him and towards Axel.

"Oh yeah, lover girl?" Aiden sneered, "I guess you can't let me have a bit of fun, huh? Too bad."

She tried to will herself not to grab his shirt collar and shake him like a wet jacket. "That's not- no. That's not what I said, punk. Leave other people's- interests alone. Jerk."

"Oh, my feelings are hurt!" he cried, clutching at his chest, "Ow, Jesse- that hurt..."

Lukas stepped between them, "Look, guys, stop arguing. I swear this happens every time-"

"Shut up, Lukas," Jesse snarled, pushing him away. Their eyes met, the light of his blue eyes clashing with the dark void of hers.

"Whoa! Look- I'm just trying to-"

"I said _shut it, Lukas._ " The blond teen just backed away, palms forward in a gesture of surrender.

"Heh, yeah, push around Lukas, why don't you? But he is such a loser-"

"I'm right here!" Lukas said, folding his arms and staring at Aiden critically.

"Whatever."

"Ugh, Lukas, leave. Take Maya and Gill with you. Axel, Olivia you two go off and get lost in Endercon. I'll find you." Lukas gladly obliged, with the other two Ocelots following in hot pursuit.

"Jesse!" Olivia exclaimed, wrapping a timid arm around Axel's bicep, "Why are you like this- You-"

"Get lost," she muttered again, setting a grim tilt to her jaw. The two looked at each other, then shrugged and walked away.

"Oh, so now you're alone. Aren't you worried, huh?" he grinned, "What with my 'reputation?'"

Jesse could barely keep herself from screaming at the jab. He didn't even feel sorry. She'd had it. Everything. Aiden's face everywhere. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Clenching her fists and taking in a few deep breaths, her mind formulated a plan. A perfect plan for a player like Aiden.

"Hey, Aiden. I heard you're a player. So- let's play a game, shall we?" she smirked at him. He narrowed his eyes to green slits.

"What kind of game?"

"Oh, it'll be simple for someone of your- romantic conquests." Jesse savored the way he blushed for some reason- seeing the red tint to his cheeks was satisfying. "Here's a proposal I'm sure you'll love." She reached out and tilted his chin up so he could meet her eyes, "Let's sweet talk. We can play fight. Let's talk every day. Tell each other good morning and night every day, take walks together. Give each other nicknames. Let's hang out with each other's friends. Go on dates. Talk way into the night. Let's hold each other- we can kiss and hug-" she flinched slightly at the last one- "And whoever falls in love first. Loses."

Aiden swallowed hard, looking into Jesse's pitch-black eyes.

"We got a deal, Aiden?" she stuck out her hand, dead serious. After a moment of careful consideration, the look was gone from his face, replaced by one of- something that Jesse didn't really want to analyze.

"Deal." He smirked, taking her hand and shaking it vigorously. When she dropped her hand, he didn't let go.

"Let it go," she hissed.

"Nope. Part of the deal, right?" Aiden winked, and Jesse groaned. This was going to be a very long game.

 **xXx**

Jesse brushed out her black hair, smiling at herself, wondering if she should plait it.

"Another date?" Olivia asked, sighing slightly, "Are you two official?" Jesse frowned, fingers flying as she braided her hair.

"No, Olivia. I told you about the deal. It's just for show."

"Yeah, but at this rate, you're going out more often then Axel and I are."

Jesse shrugged, tying the braid off and throwing it over her shoulder, "Whatever. If it makes him become _madly_ in love with me, then so be it. I'll win."

Olivia threw down an empty glass bottle, which clattered on the countertop she had been brewing on.

"Is that all you care about, Jesse?! Keeping up appearances? Winning?"

Jesse smirked at her reflection, pushing a few strands into place, "Hm, maybe."

Olivia glared at her, eyes gleaming, "Really? Everything?"

"Uh huh..."

The redstone expert hurled down another bottle on the counter, smashing it to tiny fragments, "That's it. I've had it."

Jesse turned and looked at her coolly, "Had what?"

"This- this _obsession_ with winning! Being the best at everything. It's great for kindergarteners, but adults?! You can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Obsess over things- winning, leading, being the best- Aiden... Always Aiden. You talk for hours and won't shut your mouth about him." She grimaced as she tugged a shard from her gloves, "He's all you talk about! What happened to Lukas? I thought you liked him, but now- you treat him like he's the worst person ever! I thought you two were official, what happened?!"

Jesse looked away darkly, clenching her fists and muttering.

"Jesse. Look at me."

"No."

"What's- Ugh. Never mind." She paused, toying thoughtfully with her hair, "And then Petra... At the same time, too. What's up with that? You were best of friends. Then all of a sudden, you dropped them like a hot potato!" Jesse grunted and folded her arms, surveying her work in the mirror. It took a bit for her friend to get it. "Oh. Oh no..." Olivia winced, "Did they-?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

Jesse shoved the hair out of her face, keeping the dyed blue part out of her eyes with a matching azure hair clippy, trying not to burst out for either rage or bitterness or both. She paused, then took a deep breath, "Fine." Looking down at her hands with disappointment, she tried to force the words, "Petra's- Petra's- she's-"

Olivia padded closer, sitting next to where Jesse had slumped to the carpet, "Yeah?"

"Petra's- gonna have- a kid."

Olivia's mouth dropped open, and she covered it with a hand.

"Oh Jesse, Jesse- I'm... I'm so sorry. I- are you sure it was-"

"Stop. Just stop. I know it's him, 'cuz now- He's running to me..." Jesse swiped at her tearing eyes, letting Olivia hug her- for once, "An' he's scared- something. 'Voids her like a plague... 'Specs me tah give 'im sympathy for his- their- it-"

"Oh Jesse-"

"Lemme go- don't need your pity," Jesse mumbled, making no move to stop her friend.

"I wish you'd told me..."

"I told you. I don't need your pity!"

"Be careful, Jesse. Aiden-"

"At least Aiden is faithful in his pursuits! He'd keep coming back, the little twit. Lukas- Lukas can never come back. He left. Lef' me an the relationship for 'nother girl." Jesse rose to her feet, glancing outside, "Now if you'll excuse me- I have a date." She rushed off, down the tree house ladder and into the night.

"Jesse," Olivia sighed, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into..."

 **xXx**

A few months later, Jesse sighed over her food, picking at it. Aiden looked up from the other side of the table, tilting his head.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Jesse cringed.

"Oh God. Aiden, you know I hate it when you call me that." He shrugged, smiling. Jesse further picked at her baked potato and steak.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Shut up, Aidey," she mumbled. He flinched slightly.

"That bad?"

"Uh huh."

"So, I hear- uh, Petra? Had that kid, huh?"

"Yup."

"Named it after you?"

Jesse slammed her fork on the table, "Aiden, SHUT. UP. I don't want to talk about Lukas- or Petra- or their kid."

"Yeah, funny about that-"

"Drop it like a hot potato." Aiden shrugged again.

"Fine." They paused awkwardly. Jesse messed with her steak, poking holes in it with her fork. Aiden just watched her uncomfortably, glancing from the plate to her downcast face and back to her plate again. "Jesse- I- I'm-" He laced his fingers together and looked down at them, licking his lips and looking torn.

""You're _what_ ," she snarled, "You're _sowwy?_ Oh Aiden-boy... I can reassure you that I don't give you a flipping-" An unauthorized tear trailed down her cheek, and she looked down even lower, not caring if the curtain of hair covering her face got in her food. Jesse's shoulders heaved as she took in deep breaths, trying to stop herself from going into all-out crying mode, and she set her fork on the table with a bang. "I need to go. Leave me alone." She got up, slapping down some currency on the table and ran out of the diner. Aiden just watched her, smirking sadly.

Watching her retreating form, he just shook his head and whispered, "But I already paid..." Sighing and getting up, he nodded to the waiter, then walked outside, shoving his hands in his pockets and burying his face in the blue scarf that- Jesse- had bought for him. Early Christmas present she'd said- with a glimmer of mixed hatred and affection in her eyes... Muttering to himself, he followed the running boot prints in the thin layer of snow. The flakes still fell from the darkened sky quickly, and winds tossed them to and fro. Perfect conditions for a blizzard, which quickened his pace. He didn't know why, he just sort of- no. Aiden followed Jesse's prints outside of the town. They led to- one of her favorite places. The cliff that overlooked the city... Mumbling increasing as the snowflakes stuck to his face, he near ran up the trail, praying fervently that she hadn't-

 _No please God, no... I swear- I'll-,_ he prayed fervently. He turned the corner, heart in his throat, sincerely hoping...

There she was, looking out on the city- tears trailing down her face. Jesse was no longer sobbing, but whimpering piteously, breathing unevenly. Her legs dangled precariously off of the cliff face. Aiden edged carefully to her, then sat down, admiring the view. The city was covered in a thicker layer of snow, the fields were untouched, a clean white canvas for the children to play in tomorrow. The lights were muted, shining out on the shimmering blanket.

"What it is this time, Aiden?" she mumbled, rubbing at her face with an over sized sweater sleeve. He put his hand on her shoulder, drawing her into a semi-hug.

"I'm really- sorry, Jesse." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"'Tz not your fault. You're good," Jesse slurred, wiping at the drying tear trails on her face.

"Mmmm..." He felt strangely- satisfied. Affirmation from Jesse these days was extremely hard to get. But it wasn't just that.

"Jesse-"

"Aiden-" the blinked, then looked at each other.

"Uh, yeah?" he said, grinning uncertainly.

"I- I lost," she whispered, burying her face in her sweater sleeves, "I los' the game..." It didn't take very much thinking to get what she said. Aiden's heart beat irregularly.

"Hey, don't worry about it..." She peeked up at him.

"Why?"

"B-because..." He rested his chin on the top of her head. "I lost, too."

* * *

 **Heh, there's my headcanon. Luktra is basically canon and so is Aidesse. And that's that. I think that this is mediocre, but I do actually kind of ship 3rd F!Jesse and Aiden now...**

 **RQTC: Eyyy, what did you think of this, um. Yeah.**

 **TheAmberShadow (Guest): Heh, yeah- Petra's Petra :P And I'm glad you like it! :D**

 **Miragold123: Yup, I guess so. I tend to think that she's a little more dirty-minded than the rest of the Order in any AU because she's the resident go-getter.**

 **Ciao~!**

 **~Shadow**


End file.
